1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a combination of a folder type structure and a slide type structure, and a method for controlling the mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and PDAs have been developed to a level capable of providing services associated with text information, image information, and games, in addition to delivery of simple voice information. Recently, multi-function mobile communication devices have also been developed which have an audio player function for playing back audio files, such as MP3 files, a digital camera function for capturing digital photographic images and video images, and a radio and video broadcast receiver function. Thus, mobile communication devices, the applications of which are gradually expanding, have become a necessity of life.
In addition to the myriad functions, the design of a mobile communication device has also been taken into consideration. That is, mobile communication devices having various designs have been developed. For example, there are simple bar type devices, folder type devices, in which two bodies are rotatable about a hinge with respect to each other to open or close the device, and slide type devices, in which two bodies are slidable with respect to each other to open or close the device.
However, these devices are insufficient to satisfy the demand of consumers desiring a new and unique design because consumers have already become familiar with these devices. For this reason, it is necessary to continually develop mobile communication devices having new and creative designs.